Caged Animal
by icywarm
Summary: Au. At the age of seven, Shizuo Heiwajima was handed over to Yagiri Pharmaceuticals so that 'he could be healed of his strength.' 17 years later, Izaya Orihra happens upon him. Kink meme fill.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. This is my fill from the kink meme. Part one. I've decided that every chapter is going to be one part from the kink meme. Meaning that the chapters shall be on the shorter side. However, it shall also mean that hopefully, the updates shall be more frequent. I'm on a roll with this. Anyway, here is the prompt, incase you want to see it.**

_**Yagiri Pharmaceuticals is not only studying Celty's head. They've also been studying a man with incredible strength since his parents brought him in as a little boy. In his pursuit of the dullahan's cranium, he stumbles across Shizu-chan and is intrigued. After all, Izaya is fascinated by all humans, how they differ from one another and interact, so Shizuo is a new phenomenon. So he breaks into the facility and takes Shizu-chan with him in order to see if he can domesticate a monster.**_

_**Bonus:  
>Because he's been in the lab for so long, Shizuo's development is stunted, somewhere between a wild animal and a child.<strong>_

_**Shizuo is very skittish and distrusting, and also claustrophobic because he grew up in a glorified cage. He also hates needles and pills (for obvious reasons)**_

_**Although Shizuo doesn't trust Izaya, he doesn't know anything about the outside world, so he stays in the apartment.**_

_**Kasuka thinks that Shizuo is dead. It's what their parents told him.**_

**I am but one of the fillers. The other fill for this prompt also has their fic here on .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara. That's pretty obvious. **

"Ah, Mrs. Heiwajima. I see that you've taken our offer into consideration. I assume that you've agreed." A young woman stated, upon seeing a woman and her son enter the building.

"I have. And yes, I agree. I've brought Shizuo, as I said I would."

"So this is your son?"

"Yes."

Seven year old Shizuo said nothing as the woman examined him. After all, his mother had said that they were just going to visit one of her friends before they would go home.

"Alright. This way please."

"Come along, Shizuo." Shizuo found himself being pulled by his mother after the lady. They walked further and further into the building. Down into the basements of the building. Soon, the only light you could see were the flickering light bulbs placed every few feet from each other.

"Mom?"

"Quite, Shizuo."  
>They walked for awhile more, and soon, Shizuo started to fidget. He didn't like this place at all. Still, seeing as he wasn't angry, he kept quiet, as his mom had told him.<p>

"And here we are. You can leave your son in this room here. We promise that we will take good care of him."

"And we'll be notified as soon as you find a way to cure him?"

"Yes, until then, please tell everyone that he's turned up missing. Whatever they assume after that is up to them."

After that exchange of words, it dawned on Shizuo. His mom was leaving him there. In this place, so far underground and away from people. "Y-you're leaving?"

"Only until Yagiri Pharmaceuticals can find a way to help you with your temper and strength."

Seven year old Shizuo merely nodded. It was understandable. He didn't like having such a temper or his strength either. "I'll be home soon?"

"Of course."

Though, neither knew what was really going to happen to Shizuo the whole time he stayed at Yagiri Pharmaceuticals.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really don't have much to say on these chapters at this point. I'll be writing more in the author's notes once everything is caught up.**

**Disclaimer and prompt are in chapter one.**

Shizuo was bored. It had only been an hour since his mom had left him there. The lady, Namie, or something like that, had brought him to his "room" and told him to stay until they were ready for him. So, there he was, sitting on his bed, which really resembled a slab of metal attached to the wall more than it did a bed, swinging his legs over the side of it.

"This place seems more like a cell than anything else. Then again, I don't think all those people just sleep here. So it makes sense." Shizuo rambled on to himself, trying to appease his boredom with words.

"Heiwajima-kun, we're ready. Come along."

"Alright." Shizuo hopped off of his bed, and followed Namie without a second thought. After all, his mom knew the woman, and said that he'd be back home soon. After that, he wouldn't have to worry about hurting anyone or getting angry or breaking any of his bones.

She led him to a room that looked much like a lab. Namie lead him through it and into a room attached to it. "Heiwajima-kun, I need you to sit on this table, alright?"

"Okay." Shizuo was "used" to this. After all, whenever he went to the hospital, they always examined him to make sure that he was healthy. Namie probably just need a few measurements.

Namie left, but returned a few minutes later with a small, plain, white pill in her hand. "I need you to take this pill."

Shizuo nodded, and reached for the pill. The seven year old boy was completely unsuspecting of anything that could happen. He popped the pill into his mouth, and took the cup of water Namie offered him.

Almost immediately after swallowing the pill, Shizuo felt himself grow stiff, and found it hard to move. Namie didn't hesitate to lay Shizuo down onto the table, and strap him down with the previously hidden straps.

"It's the cross between a date-rape drug, and a muscle relaxant. The company started to develop it as soon as they got the idea that you might be coming here. We know about your strength, and your temper. Frankly, it wouldn't do us very much good if you destroyed everything or if you start to act up when we start the experimenting. You won't have to worry, Heiwajima-kun. By the time that we finish with our research, everyone will presented with the chance to have strength such as yours. Therefore, you will only have a normal amount of strength. I'm unsure if we can do anything about your temper. I assume that it'll just vanish by the time we've done a few tests. Any questions?"

Though, the effects of the pill had gotten to Shizuo, he couldn't move a muscle. He couldn't even blink, which left the seven year old staring at the unyielding light above them.

"I suppose not. I forgot to mention, for your first few tests, it will be only me who resides over these tests. After the first few, we will have some other scientists join. Now, it seems as if you don't really respond to pain. This is an incredible thing."

Namie stopped talking in order to grab a few syringes. "We've also devolved a few new drugs. Of course, no one but the scientists who worked on them know about them. These drugs circulate in your blood stream, releasing chemicals similar to the ones that your brain releases when you get injured, thus telling you that you are in pain. I'm going to find out how much of this chemical it takes for you to actually feel the pain, and we'll work from there."

Shizuo, being only seven, didn't know much about what Namie was talking about. Though, one thing did register in his mind. 'She's going to give me shots until I feel pain.'

"Let's begin."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer and prompt in chapter one.**

Namie had to give Shizuo about five shots before he started to subconsciously writhe about. She gave him a few more shots before Shizuo let out a small gasp of pain.

"That is interesting. It took about five times the amount of chemicals it would have usually taken for you to feel a small amount of pain. Of course, seeing as you normally don't react and actually feel this pain, I'm guessing that it feels a lot worse for you."

Shizuo said nothing. He _was_ still under the effects of the pill, and he was feeling the pain that normally didn't affect him.

"I've heard that you're in the hospital a lot for broken bones. I've also seen the doctor's notes. You've never reacted as if you were pained by even _one_ of those broken bones. I've also seen that though you haven't had your strength for long, you've been to the doctor around twenty times this year."

Namie stopped talking for a moment as she undid the straps that were holding Shizuo down. "Your room is ready. I'll take you there so you can rest while I set up the next experiment. The only reason it's not up now is because I needed the results from this one first." Namie picked Shizuo up without hesitation, seeing as he still couldn't move, and made her way out of the lab.

"The room you stayed in earlier was merely a waiting room. My underlings have been preparing your room from the moment you arrived. We had to make sure that the room was strong enough to withstand the force you exhibit now, and any strength you may acquire over the years. We can't really have you escaping, now can we?"

_That room from before, that's not my room? Wait. Over the years? But, but mom promised me that I would be home soon._ Shizuo found himself growing angry. _She lied to me! Or, she was tricked! _If he weren't still under the effects of the pill, Shizuo would have thrashed about, and definitely hurt Namie. However, he could not, as of right now.

"And, we're here." Namie held him with one hand and used the other to type in a series of numbers into a keypad. The door whooshed open revealing a small room, barely able to fit both Namie and Shizuo. There was a blanket and a pillow on the floor, and a small light attached to the ceiling. Other than that, the room was completely barren.

Namie walked into the room and pretty much dropped Shizuo onto the pile that was a blanket and a pillow. "The effects of the pill should wear off in a few minutes. I also assume that you're now no longer in pain. I'll be back for you when it's time for the second experiment. When I come for you, I do advise that you come quietly. I wouldn't want you to suffer through any trauma."

With that, Namie strode out of the room, the door closing, and audibly locking behind her. The light flickered a few times before it dimmed, giving the "room" a cell-like feeling. Just as Namie had said, a few minutes later, the effects of the pill wore off, which allowed the seven year old to move again.

Instead of wasting his energy futilely trying to escape the "room", Shizuo grabbed the pillow and the blanket, and curled up, trying his best to pretend he was somewhere else.

"I hate it here. Why couldn't I just stay at home?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer and prompt in chapter one.**

For the past three years, Shizuo had done as he was told to do. He would eat when they gave him food. He would drink whenever they gave him something to drink. When they came to get him for an experiment, he would follow. Trying otherwise…well, it wasn't really that different, except that when he was allowed back to his "room", the only source of light would be shut off.

The scientists had also neglected to keep up in his studies, so Shizuo had learned to listen to his instincts. He picked up on a few of the things scientists talked about, but not much, seeing as they used words he had yet to be taught.

One day, Shizuo got an idea, and idea that his instincts told was bad. However, Shizuo was desperate to get out of the place. He wanted to see his family, spend time with his brother. Shizuo wanted to see sunlight.

So, the ten year old Shizuo Heiwajima started to make a plan that he thought would get him out of there. He still had his strength. He usually just followed the people without a fight. So, they shouldn't expect anything if he attacked a few and made a run for it.

The next day, the door to his "room", opened, revealing Namie. "Heiwajima-kun, come with me." All he did was nod as he followed her. As always, Namie had two guards with her. The other scientists would be waiting in the labs. Shizuo knew that the walk to the lab would only be a few minutes long, so he had to act.

In an instant, he had aimed a punch at one of the body guards, sending him tumbling to the ground. The next, he was in the arms of the other guard. He thrashed about, trying to injure the man. However, he was unable to. Namie sighed.

"Really, Heiwajima-kun? You've done so good these three years that I would have thought that you would never try to escape. It seems as if I was wrong." She stopped speaking for a moment in order to pull a syringe out of her pocket. "This is your own fault. I highly advise that you _never_ try this again. We'll let you go when we're done with you. Also, today's experiment has been canceled."

The guard held Shizuo is such a way that he was unable to writhe about. Namie used this opportunity to give him the "shot". "As soon as you wake up, you'll deal with the punishment you've brought upon yourself for attempting to run away."

When Shizuo awoke, his head felt heavy and his body stiff. "Ah, Heiwajima-kun, it's nice to see that you're awake. It seems as if your punishment shall be an experiment of sorts. So far, we've only tested your body. We haven't actually tested how you are mentally affected by your strength. Has it suffered at all? One area for another? Brains for strength? Well, this doctor here is going to fine out." She ushered to a man standing at the other end of the room.

"He's one of our own brain surgeons. Normally, when messing with a person's brain, or something that would require cutting into them, we would put them into a deep, coma like sleep. However, seeing as you need to be taught a lesson, we shall sedate you with high-end drugs, so that you can't thrash about, resulting in your death. You will receive no pain killers and you will not be put into a coma-like sleep. You shall be painfully aware of this man poking and prodding about the inside of your head, seeing if there is anything different with yours than there is with someone who does not possess the strength that you do. Afterwards, you shall go strait back to your 'room', where there will be no lights. You shall stay in that room for three days, without lights, and you shall only receive bread and water as your means of sustenance."

Namie nodded towards the man. "You may begin."


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Shorter than usual.**

**Disclaimer and prompt in chapter one.**

Izaya grinned as he hacked into Yagiri Pharmaceuticals files. "Let's see what you've been hiding! I'm ever so curious as to what." He let out a laugh as he typed in a few codes. "Aaannnndddd I'm in!"

Izaya's grin only widened when he dug deeper, and found files that were locked. "Ooh. What's this? Something that the rest of the company doesn't know about? Well I just _have_ to figure out what this is all about. Maybe something interesting will turn up!"

Izaya's fingers traveled swiftly across his keyboard, hand occasionally lashing out towards his mouse. His eyes lit up as he entered code after code into the computer. His grinned only widened when he got in. "Now, let's see what's so secret that they have to hide it within their own files."

Izaya clicked several files. "Let's see. It looks like…results to some sort of experiment." Izaya found that his interest was piqued. He dug deeper; trying to find out exactly what it was that that the results were from. "Hmmm." Izaya's eyes widened with interest. "Not only do they have the head, but another person as well. This certainly is… interesting."

He rested his hands underneath her chin as he smiled _sweetly. _"I guess I could take care of this human. After all, my lovely humans can't be held like this. Only a monster would be allowed to hold like that."

"Let's see. Call in a few favors, sneak in at night, get in get out. This shouldn't be too hard." Izaya grinned. "Let's see how I can use this new piece, a soon as I get him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer and prompt in chapter one.**

"Heiwajima-kun let me know as soon as the pain subsides so that I can lead you back to your room." Shizuo didn't say a thing as he just lay on the table. This was for two reasons. One, he was still in pain. Two, he had long ago realized that the people here were people he wanted nothing to do with.

Of course, it's not like that's possible. He was there to stay. Shizuo's instincts told him that it was best to just lay there until the pain subsided, and then follow Namie to his room. His room… he didn't want to go to his room. The light had long ago burnt out, leaving the place completely dark. And no one ever replaced the light.

"Heiwajima-kun, it's been five minutes, the effects should have worn off by now. So let's go." With out realizing it, Shizuo followed. It was habit. If he didn't, he'd only get punished. And that was never good.

A short while later, Shizuo found himself standing in front of his room as Namie input the code to open the door. Shizuo hesitated just a moment at the doorway, resulting in Namie pushing him inside and closing the door.

Fear gripped at him as he found himself stuck in the small, dark room. Shizuo shook a bit before he grabbed both the pillow and the blanket. As he did every waking moment he was stuck in this room, Shizuo wrapped himself up in the blanket, rested his head against the pillow, and squeezed his eyes shut, just waiting until he grew so exhausted that he would fall asleep.

…/…LB

Izaya smirked to himself as he casually walked through the building. Really? Put on a uniform and show them a decent (fake) ID and they let you through. The company really should look into fixing that little security breach.

Izaya walked through the halls, already having memorized the layout of the building. It was only a matter of walking to the room and inputting the code. 'Let's see. I wonder what this little human is like. Well not little seeing as he's supposed somewhere in his twenties.'

…/…LB

Shizuo woke the moment the door to his room opened. However, he did nothing, and instead, he pretended to still be asleep. Usually, they let him sleep if was.

"Tch. I can't believe they'd keep one of my humans cooped up in a room like this. I think that I may hate whoever it is that keeps you like this."

'That's not the same voice as Namie. It's not even the voice of the scientists.' Shizuo thought as he stayed still, not wanting to alert the man that he was awake.

"Oi. I know you're awake. You're not very good at faking it. So, you wanna get out of here?"

Slowly, Shizuo let go of the blanket, and looked up at the man. 'He's wearing the same clothes that everyone else wears.' Instantly, Shizuo didn't trust the man. It could have been a trick. As soon as he attempted to leave, they'd punish him again. Like last time. But, there was always the chance that he could get out.

Izaya sighed as he stood there. "Hurry up. I don't wanna get busted just because you took to long to make a decision. I will gladly leave you here if I have to." Shizuo instantly stood up. "Good. Now, let's go." He started to walk away. Shizuo followed. He was used to following people.

"Alright, almost to the entrance. It's a good thing that the people keeping night-watch all idiots who fell asleep the moment that their superiors were out of eye sight." Izaya snickered. "Makes it easier for us." Shizuo didn't say anything as he followed the man out of the building.

"Too easy."

The man looked back at him. "Hmm. Yeah. That was way too easy. Just you wait. There'll be close to an army of them around the corner."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer and prompt in chapter one.**

"Orihara Izaya, I presume?"

"Yes. You must be Namie Yagiri. I have to say, I'm quite disappointed at how you've been treating one of my precious humans. That room was much too small for a man in his twenties, the light didn't work, and all he had was a flattened pillow along with a blanket that was very nearly thread-bare. He doesn't say much and I doubt that he knows much more than a child." Izaya smiled _sweetly_ at Namie.

"However, seeing as you cannot properly take care of one simple human, I suppose that I'll have to take him from you." With one swift movement, Izaya had shifted, throwing the extra knives that carried at a few of the men. The knives themselves lodged into one of each man's eyes. They cursed as the stumbled backward.

"Orihara-san, I assure you that you cannot just treat my men as such." Izaya just smiled.

"You do have to admit though; it is a lot better than what you've done to this man here. Look, how he's too enthralled by the outside world, as dark and shadowed at it is at night. This is something everyone experiences everyday. However, judging by how pale this man is, I would say that he hasn't been outside once in the whole time he's been here. How mean of you."

Namie's eyes only narrowed. "Heiwajima-kun!" Shizuo jumped a bit when he heard his name and looked over towards Namie. "Go back inside, or else." While Izaya just grinned at Namie, Shizuo was conflicted. Usually, if Namie said something in the tone of voice that she just did, it meant he had done something wrong, and he was going to be disciplined.

Shizuo's instincts were battling with each other. There was the instinct that told him do what Namie had said, and avoid being hurt, and there was the instinct that told him to go with the man, so he could be free. However, before he could make a decision, Izaya grabbed his arm.

"You want to leave, do you not? If so, follow me now." Shizuo did.

However, at this time, Namie's men had recovered as much as they could, meaning they were blind in one eye, and also followed after the two, having the intent to capture Shizuo. One of the men made his way close enough to the two that he was able to grab Shizuo's arm, and pull him back.

"No! Let me go!" The way that Shizuo yelled sounded much like a child, then again… Shizuo thrashed about, doing his best to get the man to let go of his arm. Just as he succeeded, the others got close, surrounding Shizuo, and tacked him to the ground.

"Tsk, tsk. I've thought that people would be smarter than that. I mean, really? You'd try to take him back after he willingly left? That's so rude." Izaya dramatically sighed as he eyes the four men that surrounded Shizuo. "I guess it can't be helped." Izaya's hand reached inside the pocket of the outfit he was wearing. Just because he wasn't wearing his usual attire doesn't mean that he was without his beloved flickblade.

In n instant, one of the men yelled out it pain as he held his bloody arm. Izaya smiled when the man glared at him. "I would advise that you men pay attention to me, and not the object of your experiments. Otherwise, it could end badly." Izaya smirked evilly.

All at once, all four men charged at Izaya, which anyone would know was a bad idea. "Too bad." Izaya dodged every attack they threw his way, while slicing them until they fell bleeding to the ground. Then Izaya casually cleaned his flick blade as he looked towards Shizuo. "Well? Are you coming or not? I stopped these men from getting you, but if you wait any longer, I guess I'll just have to leave you here."

"I-I'm coming." Shizuo hastily got up and followed Izaya. There weren't many people out at this time of night, though Shizuo still kept close to Izaya.

"And we're here! Welcome to my home. Hmm. I don't think I got your name. Namie called you Heiwajima-kun, but that's just your surname. Please, do tell, what is your full name?"

Shizuo just looked at Izaya for a minute or two. He knew that he shouldn't trust the man, but he did help him escape. He wouldn't have to go back to that place. "Shizuo Heiwajima."

"Ah. Alright then. I think that I'll call you Shizu-chan. Anyway, its night, and you were sleeping when I found you, so I guess that you should rest. I'll question you in the morning."

"Wait, what?" Izaya merely pushed Shizuo into one of his guess rooms before closing the door behind Shizuo, leaving him in the dark room. Not completely dark considering that there was a window.

Shizuo was hesitant when getting into the bed. After all, he hadn't seen one in forever, much less sleep in one. After he got comfy, and pulled the blanket over his head as to block out everything else, Shizuo slept, for once, not in fear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: This chapter seems a bit lazy to me.**

**Disclaimer and prompt in chapter one.**

Izaya was doing some digging. He was rather curious about this human. Shizuo Heiwajima. Hmmm. It's not a name that he recognized. Then again, he hadn't exactly one research on this man. Man or child? He did seem incredible childish, and Izaya didn't lie to Namie when he said that he doubted that Shizuo knew much more than a child.

So, here he was, researching a man (child?) that almost anyone wouldn't know. It definitely wouldn't be hard to track down information on a subject such as this. Especially since tracking down information was what he did for a living, and partially for entertainment. It only took a few moments to pull up information on Shizuo.

**Name: Heiwajima Shizuo.  
>DOB: 19XX, January 28<br>DOD: 19XX, March 19**

And that was it. There was very little information. And no matter how much Izaya dug, he could find out no more info. It was as if they completely destroyed any other information about him.

"Hmm. The date of death is seven years after his date of birth. I'm guessing that that's when he ended up at Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. They did a good job of hiding him. Though, I wonder if anyone he knew family perhaps, knows about him, or remembers. Judging by this information, it would seem that this Heiwajima Shizuo is 24. I suspect he won't act much older than 7, at least… mentally. He's probably much more guarded than any 7 year old would be."

Izaya sighed as leaned back. "At any rate, I won't dig more. I can easily win over his trust. But it'll be easier still if I don't make him wary of me. Besides, I wouldn't want to make an enemy of him. I have no idea what they did to him and I might be able to use him in the future."

Izaya's eyes glanced towards the door, knowing that the man was just on the other side of it. "I'll have to get him some new clothes. He isn't wearing much more than rags. Maybe I should die his hair as well. The less recognizable he is, the easier it'll be to keep him. I know that Namie isn't just going to let me keep him here. They were experimenting on him. At any rate, I guess that I'll get some sleep. It'll be easier to question him if I'm well rested in the morning."


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright. Now, this is where we have caught up. Which is all I'm saying in the author's note that's at the beginning.**

**Disclaimer and prompt in chapter one.**

Shizuo jumped, frightened when the sunlight awoke him. He wasn't used to it. Usually, he'd be awoken by Namie throwing the door to his room open, creating a loud bang. Sunlight wasn't something Shizuo had seen in a while. It was a distant memory, something he could barely recall. Once the initial shock and fear of seeing sunlight for the first time in years wore off, Shizuo just sat there, unsure of what to do.

The man had taken him from the place he had been staying. But what was he going to do? Would he experiment on Shizuo as well? Would he throw him out to fend on his own? But, maybe the man would care for Shizuo. That idea seemed strange to Shizuo. Of course, it would after being stuck inside of Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, everyone he once knew sure to have forgotten him.

A little later, Shizuo noticed something that smelled simply delicious. However, he just stayed in the bed, unsure of if he should get up or not. His instincts told him to stay where it was. That whenever he tried to escape from the place he was staying before, it always ended badly, and that it wouldn't be any different now. He was just in a different location. That was all.

A few minutes after that, the door to his room opened, revealing the man that had helped him escape from his previous residence. "Oh, Shizu-chan is awake. How come you stayed in here?"

Shizuo cocked his head to the side, as if he was confused. "You mean I didn't have to stay in this room until you got me?" Izaya mentally slapped himself. How evilly did they treat one of his precious humans? Was he really treated in such a way where he couldn't even leave the room with out someone coming to get him? Izaya mentally slapped himself again. The guy didn't even know what outside looked like. Of course he was treated badly.

"Of course, Shizu-chan. As long as you're good, don't wreck anything, don't do anything that you're not supposed to, and don't leave, you can leave the room without waiting for someone to get you. That is, unless you've been told differently. Now, let's eat, and then I'm going to ask you a few things."

Shizuo nodded and followed Izaya. Just being asked a few things was better than having stuff done to you. Besides, if he said no, than the man might hurt him. Shizuo didn't want that. Izaya showed him to the table, and had him sit before getting two plates of eggs. One for each of them.

Shizuo stared at the eggs as if they were a buffet from heaven. Noticing that Izaya was eating his eggs, Shizuo ate his. To him, the eggs were the most delicious thing ever, seeing as before he was eating some sort of mush that tasted like cardboard. As soon as they were both finished eating, Izaya placed his hands underneath his chin and leaned forward.

"Ah. I suppose I never told you my name. It's Izaya Orihara. Now, I'm gonna ask you just a few questions. Then, that's it. Alright?"

Shizuo nodded. It was better than having all those scientists examining him everyday.

"Alright. Tell me your name and age. When did you end up at Yagiri Pharmaceuticals and why? For now, the answers to these will suffice."

"Suffice?"

Izaya sighed. "For now, those answers will be enough."

"Oh. My name is Shizuo Heiwajima. I'm, uh." Shizuo counted a bit, trying to figure out how long he was there. He knew it was more than a year. But it couldn't be more than ten, right? "I think I'm 17. My mom took me there when I was seven to fix me." There. He didn't have to answer any more questions.

"To fix you? Were you sick?"

Shizuo shook his head no. He didn't want to talk about his strength. He didn't use it anyway. And if he didn't use it, then this man wouldn't get angry with him. He wouldn't get mad and send Shizuo back to the place where people experimented on him.

Izaya seemed satisfied with those answers for the time being. "Alright then. I'm going to call one of my friends. He'll make sure that they didn't do anything that would damage who you are. Why don't you go and sit on the couch or something until he gets here?"

"Okay." Shizuo made his way over to the couch and sat down on it. It was so comfy. Not something he was used to. Shizuo was nearly relaxed when Izaya and another man walked up. A man who was wearing white. White like the scientists, and the same outfit too.

Shizuo didn't think at all. The only thing going through his head were his instincts telling him to get away from the man. That the man was bad news. That if he stayed, he'd only be experimented on. Not once did the thought that this was Izaya's friend pass through Shizuo's head. Only fear was present.

In the blink of an eye, the table that separated Shizuo from both men was sent flying towards both. Izaya was able to jump out of the way, while the table knocked Shinra back, ripping a surprised yelp from his throat.

As soon as Shizuo threw the table, he ran. He ran strait back to the room that Izaya had let him stay in the night before. He slammed the door shut, not enough to break it, and started moving whatever he could in front of the door so that it would be impossible for anyone to open it. The bed, the dressers, and the bookshelf, all of it was moved so that the door couldn't be opened. Shizuo was about to move the desk in front of the door as well when Izaya angrily banged on the other side of the door.

"Shizu-chan!" He yelled angrily. "Open the door this instant!" Shizuo obviously didn't, instead, he ran into the closet, closing the doors so that a little light made its way in. He curled into a ball and squeezed his eyes shut, just wishing that he could be safe. That everything wasn't so scary. That his mom never brought him to the place he had been living since he was seven. Wishing that he didn't have his strength, so that he didn't have to worry about any of this in the first place…

***sniffle* Shizuo, come here, let me hug you! Alright everyone who reads this, I want you to vote! Should Shinra remember Shizuo or not? I mean, they did go to school together as little kids, or at least, that's what episode 7 of Durarara shows.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have a note! It seems that I have completely forgotten about kid Shizuo having a broken arm and throwing the desk when he was little. So here's what I'm going to do. Shizuo did have a cast. However, it healed, and his mom brought him to Yagiri Pharmaceuticals before he threw the desk when he was at school. So, as for Shinra remembering Shizuo, he will, but not at first. He never saw Shizuo use his strength before, so he never got his interest in Shizuo. In due time, he'll remember, just not at the moment. Wow, long note**.

**Summery and prompt in chapter one.**

Izaya sighed when he realized that Shizuo was not going to come out anytime soon. Though, that did give him time to think about what he saw. Shizuo had flipped the table up with as much ease as someone might flip a coin. And when said table hit Shinra, it hit him with enough force to splinter and break.

"Wow! That was amazing! Sure, the table might not have been the heaviest of tables, but it still requires someone who can lift heavy weights to move it. And he, all he did was throw it, as if it weighed close to nothing! It's all the more amazing by the fact that based on what you told me about how he's been living, that he shouldn't be able to do anything close to that! All we need to do is figure out if that's natural or if it's a result of any experiments that were run on him. Oooh, I can't wait. We'll draw some blood; maybe take a few tissue samples."

"Shinra."

"We could see how he reacts to some illnesses."

"Oi. Earth to Shinra."

"Maybe if he doesn't react to the illnesses, we could see if poisons would affect him. Of course, those would be ones that we have antidotes to. And-"

"SHINRA KISHITANI!"

Shinra jumped when Izaya practically yelled into his ear. "Aaahh! What is it, Izaya?"

"I don't think he'll come out for the rest of the day. You, go home. I'll bring him over tomorrow. Also, I think your outfit triggered that. It looks the same as what most of the people wore. My guess is that all reason fled from his mind when he saw what you were wearing, and he thought you had come to bring him back to be experimented on."

"Oh. Wait, Izaya, why don't I just come back tomorrow while wearing casual clothes?"

"Because, we may need Celty's shadows to restrain him."

"Oh! That makes so much sense! Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Izaya."

Izaya merely waved Shinra off and sighed before going to knock on the door again. Trying to get him to leave the room shouldn't be _too_ hard for Izaya Orihara.

…/…LB

Shizuo didn't shift when he heard Izaya knock on the door again. "Shizu-chan, he's gone. Come out of the room now." Shizuo just shook his head 'no', not really caring that Izaya couldn't see him. Izaya sighed. "Shizu-chan, open the door." Still, Shizuo did nothing.

"Shizuo Heiwajima-."

Izaya didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence. As soon as he said the 'o' in Shizuo, Shizuo had jumped up, afraid, shoving the things out from in front of the door and threw open the door. Just as Izaya finished saying Shizuo's last name, he was enveloped in a hug that knocked the air out of him.

"I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"

Izaya blinked as he struggled to breathe. Shizuo had a strong grip. "I…won't hurt…you." Izaya stopped speaking for a moment as he just gasped in breaths. "Shizu-chan, let go. You're crushing me."

Shizuo immediately let go, whimpering slightly as he figured that punishment would come next. "Shizu-chan please put all the furniture back in place. Then… just browse around or something. I have to go out for a bit."

Shizuo nodded and scrambled to do as he was told as Izaya grabbed his jacket and made his way out of the house.

…/…LB

Izaya returned late, with a bag full of clothes for Shizuo and some food. Izaya's clothes definitely wouldn't fit him, and he only had the one outfit. Shizuo was awake and just lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"Shizu-chan, get up. I got dinner." Shizuo jumped, obviously not excepting Izaya. "What'd you get?" "Food, Shizu-chan. Now get over to table, let's eat, and then you can change." "Alright."

Dinner went much like breakfast. Shizuo didn't start eating until he saw Izaya start eating. Shizuo ate every bite, loving the taste after years of mush. The only difference is that Izaya didn't ask Shizuo any questions. Afterwards, Izaya handed the bag of clothes to Shizuo, and told him to change into pajamas and go to sleep.

"We're going over to my friend's tomorrow. He'll see if the scientists did anything to you, so you need to sleep. I don't feel like lugging around a sleep-deprived adult child."

Shizuo just nodded and went to do as he was told.

**Next part, Shizuo freaks out when Shinra pulls out a needle. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's what you've all been waiting for! It's part eleven of Caged Animal! I was actually gonna type and upload this yesterday, but I go side-tracked. Mainly, I had to clean. And then me and my mom watched three episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, then I went to the Durarara role playing site and lurked. Then, I went to open word so that I could type. My mom, "Time for bed. Turn the laptop off." Me: -_-. So, I'm typing now. Because I know you've all been waiting to see Shizuo react to the needles. There will be the use of Celty having to restrain him with her shadows. Which I'm thinking should only make Shizuo more freaked out. I'm also gonna make Shinra wear his high school uniform because I believe that Shinra has two outfits. His doctor's get-up, and his high-school uniform.**

Shizuo was awoken the next morning by Izaya, who lightly shook him awake. Shizuo blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Afterwards, he blinked in confusion. All he could remember was being rudely awoken by a door banging open, and the day before when sunlight woke him up.

"Come on, Shizu-chan. Get changed. We're going over to my friend's house. Remember, he's gonna make sure that the scientists didn't do anything bad to you." Shizuo nodded and yawned. "I'll wait in the kitchen. Breakfast is ready, so after you change, come and eat." Again, Shizuo nodded.

Izaya wouldn't say that he was entirely appreciative of some child adult taking up his time. However, at the same time, he definitely was an interesting human. This Shizuo Heiwajima didn't know much more than Izaya's name, yet he did everything Izaya told him to. That could be useful in the future. However, Izaya would have to train him.

Izaya glanced at the clock. Ten minutes had passed and Shizuo hadn't come out yet. Izaya sighed as he walked back into Shizuo's room, only to see Shizuo observing all the clothing Izaya had bought. "Shizu-chan, how come you're not dressed yet? I've been waiting for ten minutes."

Shizuo looked up at Izaya with a confused expression on his face. "Which of these are mine?" Izaya raised an eyebrow. "They're all yours, Shizu-chan. I did buy them so that you had something to wear. Just pick a shirt and a pair of pants that you like and think goes together, and put them on. For curiosity's sake, why did you think only one was yours?" Izaya already had an idea, but he wanted to make sure that it was correct.

"I've only had one pair of clothing before. Never more." Yep. Seems as if Izaya was correct in assuming. "Alright then, Shizu-chan. Just get dressed and let's eat. Then we'll go over to my friend's."

…/…LB

The whole time that they were walking to Shinra's; Shizuo pretty much clung to Izaya. That, combined with the fact that Izaya was there, left people staring at the both of them. Izaya just sighed. He figured that he probably should have just taken a taxi. Though, much to Izaya's relief, they arrived at Shinra's. "Alright, Shizu-chan. We're here."

The two entered the building, where they were greeted by Shinra, who wasn't wearing his doctor's outfit. "Ah, you're here! Alright. The first thing I think we should do is take a blood test. I have to make sure that there isn't anything that shouldn't be in his blood in his blood. Also, I have to make sure that his blood count is normal and a whole lot of other stuff I don't feel like explaining." Shinra clapped his hands together before grabbing Shizuo's arm. "Come one, this way!"

Shizuo allowed himself to be pulled into another room. Izaya lazily followed behind. At the site of the examination table, Shizuo fidgeted nervously. After both Shinra and Izaya coaxed Shizuo a bit, he laid on the table. "Don't worry. This will be over before you know what even happened." That's when Shinra pulled out a needle.

The next thing anyone knew was that Celty had most likely just saved both Shinra and Izaya's lives. The room was a wreck. The examination table was nothing more than ruble, and Shinra was buried under it. Izaya was sticking half-way into the wall, and everything else that was in the room was either shattered or completely destroyed. Celty had restrained Shizuo, obviously by using her shadows. Celty walked over to where the needle had fallen, picked it up, and showed it to Shizuo. Shizuo, upon seeing the needle, whimpered, but didn't thrash about or anything, seeing as he was restrained.

[I don't think he very much appreciates needles. Seems like he was just trying to get away and got a little too desperate. But now that he's restrained, he isn't doing anything. I think he's used to being restrained, but if he can, he doesn't want anything to do with anything reminding him of his time in captivity.]

Izaya crawled out of his half-in-the-wall hole and dusted himself up. "Yeah. Most likely." Izaya sighed as he helped Shinra from the pile of broken table ruble. "Shinra, while Celty's restraining him, take the blood sample. Then, Celty, I'd like you to keep him restrained until we get back to my house. Is that alright?" Celty nodded. "I should call up Dotachin, but I'll have to make sure he doesn't bring along those two otakus."

**Alright people, vote. When Kadota arrives with his van, should Erika and Walker be there or not? It doesn't really matter, but if they are, then there's a fun little Erika fangirling over Shizuo/Izaya. If not, then Erika shall do that at a later date. Yes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry for not updating this sooner. I just haven't been able to type as much. That and I haven't really been thinking about this fill. Yesterday, when I wasn't aloud on my laptop, I was like, "Crap. Caged Animal. I need to update that." So, yeah. Typing now. **

**Oh, apparently, in the novels, Kadota went to the same elementary school as Shinra and Shizuo. However, in the anime, it was high school. I'm using the anime reference for this. Another thing. Shizuo has his not breaking his bones-ness because they tested his strength as well, and so he can endure it. **

**Actually typing now, before this headache overcomes me.**

**Oh yes, my other Durarara fanfics are on hold because I can't seem to get into the right mindset with them. I blame not being able to get on my laptop enough lately. So, sorry to those who are reading Collapsed and Coma, you have to wait even longer.**

**Summery, disclaimer, and prompt are in chapter one.**

Kadota sighed when his cell rang. It gave him an excuse to step away from the two otakus' ramblings. It was something about something he had tuned out and not really paid attention to.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Dotachin. I'm glad you picked up!" Kadota frowned at both the unwanted nickname and the chirpy voice on the other end of the phone. "One, don't call me Dotachin. Two, what do you need this time?" Kadota heard something that sounded like a gasp. "Dotachin, I'm hurt. But, I do need something. I need you and that other guy, or possible just you, to drive your van over here to Shinra's and take me home. Do what you can to keep the otakus away."

"Izaya, you know that there's no way I'd ever be able to keep Erika and Walker from coming along. Besides them, Saburo doesn't want to part with his van. If you need a ride back to your place, either call a taxi, or bear with them." "Fine, fine. I'll bear with the otakus and the van-loving man. Besides, I couldn't keep him all tied up if we were to take a taxi, ne?" "Wait, keep who tied up?" However, Kadota's question went unanswered. Izaya had already hung up.

"Dotachin was talking with IzaIza and IzaIza has someone tied up and we have to go and pick them both up and drop them both off at IzaIza's place. I'm assuming this tied up person is a male, considering that IzaIza said can't keep him tied up. Dotachin, do you know what this means?" "That you were eavesdropping on my phone calls again? And don't call me Dotachin!" "It means that we're starting something of BL origin! Soon, IzaIza and this unknown man will be making sweet passionate love together. IzaIza will stop being so mean to everyone, and I'll know a real life gay couple!"

"Erika, there's also the chance that Izaya is just going to use this man for sex. But then, wouldn't it be some sort sadistic, or possibly masochist relationship? There are just so many different possibilities." "Walker, that's right! We'll have to assess the man once we see him. Then, we'll identify him as seme or uke. Maybe, he's one of those kinds that can be either, like how IzaIza is."

Kadota just groaned. They haven't even gotten the van started, and they were at it. He could only imagine what they'd be like when they saw whoever it was that Izaya wanted escorted back to his place. After a moment's thought, Kadota decided that he couldn't imagine what they'd be like, and didn't want to.

* * *

><p>While waiting for Kadota and the others, Izaya took the time to observe Shizuo. He definitely was different when he couldn't do a thing to protect himself. Well, he was different when he's restrained. For one thing, Izaya had excepted the male to struggle against the shadows, no matter how futile it was. Instead, the man had done something he hadn't excepted. He immediately gave up.<p>

As soon as Celty's shadow ropes wrapped around him, he just stopped his rampage. Every time Shinra walked past, he flinched or whimpered. Shinra even pulled out another needle and got a blood sample. The only thing that Shizuo did was clench his eyes shut tight, as if he were excepting pain. He probably was. Not once while Izaya was observing him did Shizuo look up at Izaya. He never asked to be let go. He didn't apologize. He didn't say he'd be good. Nothing.

_Seems as if they messed with this human more than I originally thought. _

Izaya didn't know whether he was glad that he was going home, or upset that his observation had been interrupted when Kadota finally appeared. The otakus were impatiently waiting in the back of the van, and Saburo was still in the driver's seat.

Shizuo didn't react when Kadota arrived. Kadota himself took one look at Shizuo before asking. "Alright, who is he?" Izaya giggled. "This is Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan, say hi to Dotachin." Immediately, Shizuo replied with a hello, though it was quiet.

"What'd you do to him?" Izaya giggled again. "Ah, Dotachin, I haven't done a thing for him, except rescue him from the one's who did do this. He's a bit violent, and doesn't seem to be very found of anything that reminds him of scientists, which is why I need you to drive us back home!" Before Kadota could claim BS, Shinra interjected. "For once it's true. Izaya found and rescued this man. Please, take them home so I can try to salvage any of the equipment that's left in the room."

* * *

><p>Erika squealed as soon as she saw the man Izaya and Kadota brought with them from Shinra's apartment. "Walker! Walker! Look! He's just perfect! He matches IzaIza quite well, doesn't he?" "Ya. I can see it too. He looks so submissive, so it seems like he's a uke. Then again, there's the build, so he could be seme." "Walker, how many times have I told you that it's more than about build? I know that you're only recently into yaoi, but still! Ah, there's almost here! I can't wait to talk with him!"<p>

Not a moment later did the doors to the back of the van open. Izaya and Kadota got the man inside before Izaya followed, while Kadota took his place in the passenger seat. Shizuo huddled up as much as he could, seeing as he was restrained. Really, he wasn't comfortable around most people. He _wasn't_ comfortable around anyone but Izaya. Even then, he wasn't always. That's saying something, seeing as he had only been free for about two days.

"IzaIza, did ya find him like this, or did you do this to him yourself?" Izaya blinked, wondering if he should humor the two. Yes. Izaya's lips curled into a smirk. He'd humor the two. It'd be fun, seeing the both of their reactions.

"Ah. This man. His name is Shizuo Heiwajima and I rescued the poor thing from a life of being experimented on. Poor thing was surprised by sunlight when it woke him up yesterday. I call him Shizu-chan. And he's going to be my bestest friend in the whole wide world." Yes. Humor the two. Tell some truth and some lie. Shizuo was just an interesting human. Someone he'd pass of to some institution, or perhaps Shinra, when he got bored.

Erika Squealed. "Do you think that you guys might ever become more than friends?" "And if you two did, who'd be top and who'd be bottom?" Walker added.

"Ah. I don't think we'll ever become more than friends. After all, I love all humans. He's but another one. I can't possible put one above them all. It'd be unfair to everyone else. Besides, even if I do have sexual needs, I'm not attracted to anyone. Let them think that if they want."

Ah, there it was. A spark in Karisawa Erika's eye. A challenge, if you would. That's something he had been looking for. Messing with the girl was so much fun.

"But IzaIza could find that he's become attached to anyone he repeatedly uses for his sexual urges. And this man is living with you. Why not? Then you two could live together. You'd heal him and teach him to trust while he uses what he has left to show you that being nice to people wouldn't hurt."

Kadota sighed and rubbed his temples. Why? Why did Izaya have to get her started? Now he'd have to listen to this the whole time they were driving from Shinra's to Izaya's, as well as Erika and Walker discussing how to convince 'IzaIza' otherwise.

The whole time, Shizuo just stayed huddled up, saying nothing, not really understanding what it was that they were talking about.

**So, what do you all think? Not bad. Sorry for not updating. Lack of remembering/when I do remember, I can't get to the laptop. **


	13. Chapter 13

**And here comes chapter 13 of Caged Animal. I'm trying to update all my fics. Let's see. I updated Coma yesterday. Yesterday I also uploaded the first chapter of Tsujo Means Normal (sequel to Nai Wata Shi). And now I'm updating Caged Animal. It seems the only one that you have to wait for is Collapsed. Sorry about that. *fails***

**A-hem. Anyway, someone, uh, anonyms reviewer **Izzy-baka, **reviewed saying that Walker isn't a BL fan. I know this. However, Erika converted him. Yes. Erika turned Walker into a BL fan for the sole purpose of having **_**someone**_** to talk about yaoi with.**

**Summery, disclaimer, and prompt are in chapter one.**

When the van finally stopped in front of my house, I was glad. Sure, it was fun 'playing' with the two otakus, but it got a little predictable when they kept saying the same thing over and over again. I can tell that Kadota was glad to be helping me move Shizu-chan into the house. I guess it would have been easier to text Celty, telling her to release her shadows, but I have no idea what he would have done.

Shizu-chan could go berserk, or cling to me, or even just refuse to move. So, it was better that they just carry the still bound man inside, even if it left Erika spewing non-sense about a three-some. Ha-ha. So funny. Anyway, I dismissed Kadota without a second thought as soon as we got Shizu-chan inside. I think he might have wanted to stay…or at least not go back to the otakus. Eh, not my problem.

I looked down at Shizuo, who was sitting on the floor, still restrained, and leaned down so that I could look him in the face. "Shizu-chan, if I let you out of these restraints, will you be good?" Shizuo just nodded. "You won't get angry or start throwing things around?" He just nodded again. "Alright then." Okay, why the hell was I using such a gentle voice to talk with him?

Most likely because I don't want him to go off again. That'd be bad. Very bad. Anyway, I pulled out my cell and quickly sent a text to Celty telling her that she could call back the shadows that were holding Shizu-chan. Immediately, the shadows dropped. Shizu-chan just continued to sit there. Un-moving.

"Shizu-chan, you can get up and move around now. You don't have to sit there like you're brain-dead." At first, there was no reaction from the man. Then, he slowly got up, and walked towards the room that has been dubbed 'his'. Hmm. Still not begging for forgiveness. Whatever. I guess I can get some work done now. Maybe dig around and see if I can find anything else about Shizu-chan. Family, perhaps. Parents and any siblings he might have.

* * *

><p>He's mad at me. He has to be. Izaya just can't be happy or nice to me after I destroyed his friend's place and hurt him. But…it wasn't my fault. Seeing things like needles just… I don't know what I'm doing. Bad I know I have to get away from those. It isn't a good thing.<p>

…What if that Shinba guy or whatever only took my blood so he could use it to make more tests? What if these people are more doctors that just want to experiment on me more?

Shizuo sniffled. He didn't want that. But it could be true. Izaya and that other guy seemed to be trying to help, but they might not be. Namie let Izaya take him away all too easily. He walked over to the window, and closed the blinds so that no light would enter the room. Next, he made sure the door was closed. Then, he sucked in a breath and flipped the light-switch off.

Immediately, the room was cast into blackness. Shizuo wanted to scream and turn the lights back on or run to Izaya and feel safe. Instead, he dived onto the bed, and curled into a ball under the covers. He squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could and just lay there.

If Izaya was one of those people that his mom left him with, then he'd do this anyway. Right? He'd be punished and tortured and experimented on. It won't be that much if he did it by himself would it?

**There. Chapter 13 is done. I got my creativity for almost all my Durarara fics back. And I'm so happy. What do you all think? And poor Shizuo. *Sniffle* I feel bad for writing this. But, it has to be done! Yeah, saving and uploading now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG. This fic. I'm so sorry for not updating. It's just. Other fics! I'm sorry! I have a total of 5 Durarara fics. Only two of which are up here on , one of which is on hiatus. This fic is also one of the two on so… Yeah. I'm sorry! Updating now! And guess what? Shinra remembers Shizuo now!**

**Summery, disclaimer, and prompt are all in chapter one.**

"…Celty, that guy that Izaya brought over, what was his name again?"

[Wasn't it Shizuo Heiwajima?]

Shinra muttered something as he ran to his room and started digging around his stuff. "It has to be here somewhere…"

[What are you looking for?]

"Shhh! Celty, I'm looking for something." Celty made as to sigh. Really? Well, it was Shinra after all. Shinra himself kept rummaging through boxes that were shoved in his closet.

[Aren't those your things from school?]

"Found it!"

[Found what?]

Shinra pulled out a dusty book out of one of the boxes. "The year book for my elementary class! Yes!"

[Why is it so important, Shinra?]

"Because, Celty. Because." Shinra opened the book and coughed when a whole bunch of dust. "Ack!" Shinra coughed several times. "Dust! Dust! Dust! Dust! Dust!" He waved away at the dust. "Now, to just open up to my class and a-ha! Here!"

Shinra's finger pointed towards a young boy's picture. "Shizuo Heiwajima. He went missing sometime in first grade, and was presumed dead. Obviously not, seeing as Izaya seems to have found him." Shinra's head snapped up to look at Celty. "Celty, dearest, please, go bring this information to Izaya. Maybe it'll help."

Celty typed nothing up on her phone as she took the yearbook from Shinra, making sure to mark the page with a bookmark made from her shadows.

…/…LB

Izaya yawned as he answered the door. It was the middle of the night and someone was banging on his door. This wouldn't have mattered much if he was working, but Izaya was trying to get some beauty sleep.

Izaya yawned again as he answered the door, slightly surprised to Celty standing the doorway with what looked to be a school year book. "Celty! What a surprise it is to see you so late. Alright, what do you have for me?"

Celty let herself in and sat down on the couch and laid the book down on the table. She flipped open to the page she had marked and pointed at the same boy that Shinra had pointed out to her.

[Shizuo Heiwajima. He was in Shinra's first grade class.]

Izaya's lips curled into a smirk. "Is that so? Thank you, Celty; you can be on your way now." Celty nodded once before slipping out of the building.

_So Shinra knows him, or knew him. I guess that this is a start. Hmm. Should I wake Shizu-chan, and ask him about this?_ Izaya glanced towards the door of Shizuo's room. _No. I should let him rest. Don't want him to flip out on me if I wake him in the middle of the night._

Izaya yawned. It was late. He needed rest. His beautiful rest was disturbed by Celty. It was alright because he may have gotten some information, but in any case, it was time for rest.

**My chapters are short because I type until I think it's the perfect place to stop. Then I do. Did you guys enjoy this chapter? So sorry for not updating.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I'm typing up an update for Caged Animal now. Chapter 15. I'm having ideas for my fics. Yeah, I haven't been that good about updating. Sorry. Reviews motivate me. Favorites and alerts motivate me. Tsu (Prustrian Informant) and Seliphra motivate me. ^^ By updating their fics…and Seliphra unknowing motivates me by role-playing with me, both on the Durarara role-play site and over messenger. Anyway, rambling now. Sorry.**

**Summery, disclaimer, and prompt are all in chapter one.**

The next morning, Izaya awoke in a really good mood. Even if it wasn't much, Shinra had delivered a clue that would give him Shizuo's identity. The yearbook would have Shizuo's address in it. And by tracking down the names of the people who lived there in that year, he'd be able to tract down Shizuo's family. It was a start. A very good start.

Ah, but he couldn't just give away this human as soon as he found the family. No. That'd be boring. Maybe he could mess with them a bit. Drop hints that he knew about Shizuo, then deny knowing anything. Yes. That'd be fun.

But first, breakfast. An important meal. The most important meal. Ah, but Izaya just wanted to get to work. Finding information. Gathering the Intel. Playing with humans. Watching their reactions. That's what Izaya wanted to do. In which case, something simple should work. Quick. Maybe toast and eggs. That would work. He'd go out and get his delicious ootoro for lunch.

It didn't take long for Izaya to make four pieces of toast and enough eggs for two people. Toast just needed to be popped into the toaster and then buttered, and eggs cooked quickly.

Izaya grinned to himself as he set the table. Even if it was simple and quick, it was bound to delicious. Who was he kidding? Of course it'd be delicious, _he_ made it! Izaya chuckled to himself before glancing towards Shizuo's room. "He's usually up by now…" Izaya frowned slightly, already heading towards the door. Just checking up on him wouldn't be bad…

* * *

><p>The room was still dark despite being daytime now. Izaya's place was like that. If the window was shut, and the blinds drawn, and the light off, and the door shut, it'd still be dark. Not exactly pitch-black like at night, but still dark. And seeing as it was still dark, Shizuo was still huddled underneath the blanket. He shouldn't come out yet. That wasn't how it worked.<p>

Shizuo's frame tensed more than it already was when he heard the door slowly open. "Shizu-chan?" Shizuo, however, didn't move or respond to Izaya. He still stayed curled up underneath the blankets.

Izaya's sigh was audible as he walked towards Shizuo, sitting on the edge of the bed next the brunet. "Shizu-chan, why are the lights off and the blinds closed?" In an instant, Shizuo had let go of the blanket and wrapped his arms around Izaya, much like a small child would when they wanted to be comforted.

"Shizu-chan?" Shizuo hadn't said anything. There was no begging for forgiveness or even crying. It confused Izaya a bit. Like the night before. "What's wrong Shizu-chan?"

Still, Shizuo didn't answer. Instead, he hugged Izaya just a bit tighter, burying his face into Izaya's chest.

Slowly, Izaya let one hand wrap around Shizuo, the other rubbing circles in the male's back. It was strange to Izaya. Having someone hug him, saddened. Having someone depend on Izaya himself was just strange. "Shizu-chan…if you don't want to talk, that's alright. We'll just go have some breakfast." In the back of his mind, Izaya noted that Shizuo was wearing his clothes from the night before. That he never changed. And that he was being so nice.

Still, Shizuo didn't really move. "At least let me go turn on the light." There was a moment's silence before.

"So, you're not mad?"

"Why would I be made?" Izaya's mind came up with a whole bunch of reasons, but he didn't list one.

"I was bad…" Shizuo was referring to how he had gone ballistic at Shinra's.

Izaya frowned slightly. "It's alright. You're not in trouble." His voice was quiet and soft. Izaya didn't know why. But it was. It seemed to soothe Shizuo as well. He relaxed, and after a minute or two, stopped hugging Izaya.

"I'm not in trouble…?"

"No. Now let's go eat breakfast." Shizuo just nodded in reply.

**659 words for the actual story part. I feel so horrible that this fic keeps having the short chapters. OTL At least it's an update. ^^ Yeah. Not much to say right now. Heh-heh.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I know that I'm supposed to be typing up the next chapter of either Who Am I? or Tsujo Means Normal, but honestly, all I've been thinking about is this fic, Caged Animal. Heh-heh. I guess you can kinda thank Cael Luciano, cause I randomly came up with more actual plot while chatting with her. Yes. Now I can type with ideas in mind instead of just typing what comes to mind, like I usually do.**

**Summery and disclaimer are in chapter one.**

After breakfast, Izaya hand given Shizuo some paper and crayons, seeing as the male acted as a child, before withdrawing towards his desk in order to do some work. Or rather, to find Shizuo's parents. It actually was rather amusing that a grown man would find coloring to be something enthralling. Then again, with what he's been through…

Izaya sighed as he looked up the address of the house Shizuo had stayed at during the year that the school book was from. Then he found out the names of the occupants of the time. Obviously, Shizuo Heiwajima. A younger sibling, Kasuka Heiwajima. Mother, Namiko Heiwajima and father Kichirou Heiwajima.

Interesting. Just a bit though. Ah, but this was only the beginning. Izaya still had to find where at least the parents stayed now and contact them. Fun. It'll be so much fun.

The brunet was happily humming something to himself as he continued drawing, not caring about anything. Izaya was slightly tempted to just walk up behind him and take a peek at what he was drawing, but it wasn't the time. He had work. Shizuo's parents, to be exact, and he couldn't waste time being distracted by the male.

It only took Izaya about another minute or two to locate where the parents were staying now. They weren't part of any organization. Just normal people with normal security. Anyone could easily look them up. That's why it was so quick. Izaya smirked to himself as he scanned and memorized the address, phone number, and email. He'd start by emailing the two. Then phone calls. And eventually he'd visit. Yes. It'd be fun. So much fun. Ah, but he had other work as well. A meeting, not here at his place.

"Shizu-chan, I'm going out for a bit. Be good."

Shizuo looked up from his drawings, frowning a bit. "But. I want you to stay."

Izaya frowned slightly. "I can't. Work."

Shizuo frowned more. "But…"

"No buts, Shizu-chan. I'm going out. And you're staying here. Got it?" Shizuo slowly nodded before looking back down at his drawing, coloring it a bit more, slightly disappointed that Izaya didn't ask about it. But, that was forgotten at the sound of the front door opening and closing, signifying that Shizuo was left all alone.

* * *

><p>Izaya frowned to himself as he walked towards the destination of the Heiwajima residence. It was unsettling. The bond he and Shizuo were starting to develop. Izaya didn't need anyone. Shizuo was just one of his precious human toys that he could get rid of when he grew bored. But that wasn't happening. At least, Shizuo was becoming less of a toy to him and more of a companion. That simply wouldn't do. That wasn't how Izaya was. He only needed himself. He had pushed even his sisters away and yet this one male… Izaya frowned some more. He had to get rid of him, before he found himself comfortable enough with Shizuo that he wouldn't want the male gone.<p>

Soon, he arrived, a frown still present on his face. But that was quickly pulled away for his confident face.

**End of chapter. Mostly because I can't think of how Izaya would act while interacting with Shizuo's parents. I fail. Suggestions please? Any and all will be taken into consideration.**

**Also, I'm going to acen this weekend. Ya. I am excited. ^^ It'll be my first anime con ever.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Finally! I update this. =w= Inspiration came to me. Be glad.**

**Summery, disclaimer, and prompt in chapter one.**

* * *

><p>Izaya raised one hand and knocked twice. This should be interesting indeed. He also made a slight change in his plans involving getting rid of Shizuo. Instead of waiting days, maybe even weeks, darting about the subject, he'd tease Shizuo's parents, darting around the subject a bit before laying it on them. If he had his way, Shizuo would be gone either tonight or tomorrow morning. Izaya kept his face neutral, but confident, as the the door opened to reveal a woman.<p>

"Heiwajima Namiko?"

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry, but do you need something?" Izaya inwardly grinned. Ah, this would be interesting indeed. He'd have to wait and find out her reaction.

"Yes. I've come to talk about your son."

"My son? But Kasuka hasn't done anything wrong…has he?" Very fun.

"Not him. Your eldest. Shizuo."

Izaya inwardly chuckled as he watched the woman's face change from slight confusion, to realization, and then to shock. "S-Shizuo? But… he's been dead for years!" Very fun.

"Not quite, Namiko-chan. You see, you've been lied to. In fact, Shizuo has been staying with me for the past few days until I could find out how to find you."

"He's alive. My eldest son…is alive…" She seemed to be debating with herself, trying to figure out if Izaya was lying or not. "H-how is he?"

"That, I cannot say. At least, not at first, and definitely not while standing in your doorway. May I come in?"

Namiko nodded, letting Izaya in immediately before closing the door and showing him a place to sit down. "Shizuo. Is he alright?" There was urgency in her voice.

Izaya chuckled, out loud this time. "So rude, Namiko-chan. I come offering information for free, and you don't even offer me a drink?"

She frowned. "Ah, yes. Sorry. Do you want anything?"

"No. Not at all. I'm quite content at the moment."

"Shizuo! Please, tell me about him."

_Quite worried for someone who thought him dead and gave up on him, isn't she? _"Yes, Shizuo. That is the reason I came, isn't it. To inform you about your son. But first, tell me the circumstances that lead you to give him up to those 'scientists'. I'm quite interested in knowing your side. You see, Shizuo doesn't have much information at all."

"My circumstances? Well, I did it to help Shizuo."

"Help him?" Interesting. ""Help him how?"

"Not long at all before I brought him Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, he developed… something unusual. He had gotten the shortest temper imaginable and strength no human should be able to possess. In fact, he got angry at his brother for eating his pudding and lifted the fridge over his head in an attempt to throw it at Kasuka. Luckily, and not so luckily, it didn't work. His bones snapped. He ended up in the hospital for a bit, but Kasuka was safe. Somehow, they heard about it, and approached me when I was out shopping."

"'Your son is a bit troublesome, isn't he? It must be hard. Hospital bills and debts because of damage. Sure, its not much, because its just now that its happening, but it'll build. I know this.' Is what she said. Or, something along those lines. It was about seventeen years ago, so I can't recall clearly. Anyway, I didn't agree right away. She didn't even offer to help at first. We talked for a bit. A bit afterwards, maybe a few days after, she called me up and offered. 'I'm a scientist, and I can help cure your son of that strength. And if not the strength, I can help with his temper.'"

"I had no reason to believe that anything bad would happen, so I agreed and brought Shizuo over. It wasn't a problem. I told him that he'd be home soon. And that he wouldn't have to worry about his temper…or something…I think. Anyway…I left him there. I was told I'd be called when he could be returned. When I'd see him again. And, a few days later, I got a call. I thought that I'd see my son again, but… he got into chemicals, running around like a little kid while he waited. We're sorry but…he's dead. There's nothing we could have done. Something like that and…my son was gone."

"…You're not…you're not lying, are you? Shizuo is alive? The Pharmaceuticals were lying about his death, right?"

Izaya raised one of his hands up. "Of course I'm not lying. I did say that he's been staying the past few days with me, didn't I? I saved him from that place. Oh, it was difficult. Guards were everywhere. Every five feet, swarming after us." Of course he was lying. There were four men, plus Namie when they got outside. "Honestly, I'm surprised we managed to get out."

_It's amusing how easily she's able to be tricked. First was Namie with Shizuo, now me with the escape. And all she's interested is in how her 'dear Shizuo' is. She didn't even care about him until I brought him up. Thought that the son I was referring to was Kasuka. The younger and youngest. I almost feel bad for Shizu-chan, bringing him back to a family who doesn't seem to care. Almost. But I need him gone, before the almost turns to actually feeling bad for him._

"At least you got him out. But…really, how is he? I need to know." She was practically begging.

"Physically, he's fine."

"Mentally?" She was worried. Really worried, it seemed.

"Mentally, he's still the same age as when he first got to Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. Just more guarded. His education wasn't kept up and if he does anything the slightest bit wrong, he starts to shake and starts to apologize over and over until you tell him that it's alright. Other those mental problems, he's fine mentally."

Namiko sighed, a bit relieved. "So we just need to teach him practically a whole life worth of school, and get him out that mentality. I bet his dad and brother will be so relieved that he's well."

"Yes, yes. You can tell them. And, I can bring him over tomorrow morning, if it's acceptable."  
>"Of course it is! Kichirou and I will work all night, getting a room for him ready if we have to!"<p>

Izaya chuckled as he stood from where he had been sitting. "Alright then, Namiko-chan. I'll be seeing you tomorrow with Shizuo. Ah, but after that, don't expect to hear from me again. Be grateful that I'm not charging you. Usually I charge quite being an informant broker. Now, good day." And with that, Izaya took his leave.

* * *

><p>As soon as the door clicked open, Shizuo smiled and gathered his drawings up. "Izaya! Welcome back!" He was just so happy. It had been two quiet by himself, and a little boring despite the fact that he had been drawing the whole time.<p>

"Yes, yes. Hey, Shizu-chan. Do you miss your family?"

His family? He hadn't seen them in forever. "Mommy and daddy and Kasuka? Yeah! I miss them lots!"

_So unguarded around me, despite only knowing me for a few days. And I've grown unusually close to him. But, that doesn't matter. He'll be gone tomorrow morning, after breakfast as it is._

"That's good. Because I found your family, Shizu-chan. And they miss you lots too. They're also worried and want to see you."

Shizuo bounced up and down now, excited. "Do I get to see them?"

Izaya nodded. "Tomorrow, after breakfast. I'll bring you over." And while Shizuo was sleeping, he'd pack up his clothes into a bag and bring it along. After all, clothes that were too large for him were no use.

"Izaya! Look at my pictures! Aren't they pretty?"

He didn't even glance at them. "Yes, Shizu-chan. They're wonderful."

"But you didn't even look at them…"

"I have work, Shizu-chan. Remind me later and maybe I'll look at them. For now, just put them away."

Shizuo frowned but grabbed his stack of papers before placing them neatly in his room, on the table next to the bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after breakfast, Shizuo and Izaya headed towards the Heiwajima residence. A bag full of Shizuo's clothing packed as well. Shizuo was slightly upset that Izaya <em>still<em> hadn't looked at his drawings, and had left them on the table next to his bed. Once they arrived, Izaya knocked on the door, waiting for Namiko to answer.

When she did, she looked a bit surprised, glancing at Shizuo and taking an educated guess at who he was. "S-Shizuo?"

Shizuo seemed a bit suspicious, but nodded. After all, Izaya was there. At the nod, Namiko nearly collapsed. "H-he wasn't lying. Y-you're alright… Shizuo." She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. "Shizuo… My son. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that they'd keep you. We…we thought you were dead. Its what we were told."

Shizuo looked at Izaya, silently asking him if this was his mom, to which Izaya nodded. "I missed you, mommy."

"I know. Or at least, I would hope so. Please, come in." Shizuo did, but frowned, looking back at Izaya when he didn't follow.

"Izaya, come in too."

Ah, time for the parting. But he wasn't attached. He wasn't, or at least he told himself that. And because he wasn't attached, leaving Shizuo would be no problem. "Ah, sorry Shizu-chan. This is a family moment, and I'm not family. In fact," he tossed the bag of clothes inside, "you won't be seeing me again. You're with your parents, Shizu-chan, and there's no need for me." He looked towards Namiko. "You're welcome, Namiko-chan, for finding your son, despite not asking me to. I'll be taking my leave now." And before either could say a word, Izaya had left.

Shizuo just frowned, whispering, "Izaya…"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yeah. Post scripts. ^_^<strong>

**Shizuo: I hate you.**

**Izaya: Awww. Come on, Shizu-chan. It was in the prompt!**

**Me: Ya! Besides, the way things are going, its gonna be a friendship fic! So, yeah.**

**Shizuo: ...Fine. I still hate you though.**

**Me: *eyeroll* Of course you do. Hmm. Oh hello there Izaya/Shizuka idea.**

**Shizuo: You wouldn't.**

**Me: *grin***

**Izaya: *laughs***


	18. Chapter 18

**I have decided to take a break from the planning of a plot outline of a new fanfic idea to grace all you lovely readers with an update of Caged Animal~. A-hem Typity type type time.**

**I don't own Durarara~ At all. I do have the first manga, a t-shirt with Shizuo and Izaya on it, a Shizuo cosplay outfit, and a Celty pin, a Shizuo pin, and an Izaya pin. ^_^ Oh right. Typing.**

* * *

><p>"Mommy. When will Izaya be back to visit?"<p>

"He won't."

Shizuo froze. "Why?"

"Because, he isn't a part of the family. Nor is he really a friend."

"But I like him."

Namiko stopped walking, and turned to Shizuo. "Well. That doesn't matter anymore. He didn't give us any contact information. Now come on. You're gonna need some rest."

"Okay mommy."

"And Shizuo. You're twenty-four. Stop calling me mommy. Call me mother."

"But mommy…"

"No buts!"

* * *

><p>"I'm free~ Free of those feelings that I don't need~ Free of that man child. It's such a great experience." Izaya was home, spinning around his chair. He stopped. "It feels… a bit odd." Izaya shook his head. "What am I saying? I'm fine~ I definitely didn't grow attached to Shizuo and the company. I'm fine on my own!" It was obvious that he was deluding himself. Obvious to all but himself.<p>

After all, the great Orihara of Shinjuku needed no one. He was his own man. A loner. Someone who never needed company. Who was fine by himself. Who made his own family hate him because he worked best with no restraints. Who was he to miss one human he didn't need? Who was he to start favoring one over the others? He wasn't. He didn't need Shizuo. He cared nothing for the over grown child.

Or that's what he thought.

* * *

><p>Shizuo hated home. He didn't like it. Not one bit. He liked Izaya. He was nice. He cared. His momm- mother was horrible. At least in his eyes. He had to wear uncomfortable clothes that were too tight. He was forced to spend most of the day sitting at a table learning the skills he never went to school for. His food was always plain or had really icky vegetables, which his mom said he had to eat. And then, there was the worst thing of all. His room. When he slept. No lights. None except the small sliver of light that came in through the window.<p>

"You're a grown man. You shouldn't be afraid of the dark, Shizuo!"

And… whenever he brought up Izaya, his mom would change the subject or just tell him to forget about the raven. Shizuo hated it. _I miss Izaya. I want to see him._

After a bit of thought, Shizuo decided. He'd go out and find Izaya. It was somewhere. He'd been there. He could find it. He would find it! And he'd see Izaya and never let the other leave ever. And he'd stay there and never leave him. Izaya was nicer and better. Like a big brother.

So… in the middle of the night, he snuck out. He was going to find Izaya. Even if he made his family sad. They were being mean.

* * *

><p><strong>Icywarm: scene. *dramatic pose*<strong>

**Shizuo and Izaya: *sweatdrop***

**Shizuo: Something's going to happen to me, isn't it?**

**Izaya: Well duh, Shizu-chan. Its only natural. I mean-**

**Icywarm: *clamps hand over Izaya's mouth.* Ssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhh! NO SPOILERS THEY ARE EVIL BEINGS OF EVILNESS!r**

**Shizuo: *sweatdrops and shakes his head* So… do you guys wanna review or just go before this gets weirder?**

**Icywarm: . I must go read some Homestuck cause I said I would. Then later work on the plot outline of a new fic idea.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry that the wait took so long for this. It's just that I have writer's block. It sucks. Cause I know what I want to do with this, I just don't know how exactly to put it into words. I'm letting all you readers know that I am horrible with updates. I'd at least keep you interested with another rp between me and Seliphra if I had one of them, but I don't. After this fanfic, or my other one is done, I will not have more than one on-going at a time, unless the second is a completed one, such as how Losing Face was. Anyway, long author's note thing over. Typing now.**

* * *

><p>Shizuo was lost. And while normally it'd be fine for a grown man to be lost, in this instance, it wasn't, for several reasons. One, while physically, he was a grown man, mentally, he was not. Two, Shizuo did not want to talk with people he didn't know. He was afraid they'd be mean. Three, Namie and her men from Yagiri Pharmaceuticals were still after him, not that he knew that. And four, it was late and dark out. This didn't go well for Shizuo, who was quite afraid of the dark.<p>

Shizuo frowned as he kept walking. "None of these buildings look like Izaya's…" He wasn't even in Shinjuku yet. He was in an area of Toshima, Tokyo that wasn't Japan. The brunet was unaware that he was being tailed. Tailed by one of Namie's men, who was waiting for the perfect opportunity.

After a bit of walking, Shizuo sat down. He was tired and his feet hurt. This was the man's chance. He wasn't a big one like one of the guards, but a friendly looking man. He didn't say a word as he offered Shizuo a water bottle.

"What's this for?"

"You looked thirsty, and I'm almost home. It'd be a shame to waste it."

Finding that an acceptable answer –remember that he has the mindset of a child-, Shizuo took a large sip. Immediately, he felt drowsy, and it was only a matter of minutes until he was out cold on the sidewalk. The man only watched before a car came by and they loaded the unconscious male into it.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know. Sorry. The words came flowing out once I started typing. But I'm really feeling a bit out of it right now, so I'm gonna leave it like this. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Till then~<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Look at how quickly I'm updating. I have motivation! Now I have to type before I lose it. *type type type***

* * *

><p>"He's missing." The words were spoken in monotone, but the eyes of the speaker showed so much more.<p>

"Missing? For how long?"

"You mean you don't know?" The speaker frowned lightly. You could barely tell that he was. "I would have assumed that you kept tabs on him afterward, considering your work, Orihara-san."

Izaya sighed as he gazed upon the younger of the Heiwajima's. "I don't keep tabs on people that mean nothing to me. I got rid of him and that was that. Now, I would like it if you answered my question. How long has he been missing?"

"…Two months. My brother has been missing for two months. I haven't come sooner because it was a wish of my parents to leave you out. But now, I'm sure you can help."

Izaya frowned lightly before spinning around in his chair once. "What makes you think I'll find him?" He wanted to be done with the man-child. He didn't need him back.

"Because I am ready to pay you any amount, and when he left, it was because of something along the lines of wanting to find you."

"Find me? Why would Shizu-chan try to get back?" It made him feel slightly guilty though.

"I don't know. Now, what's your price?"

Izaya frowned as he thought. He was most likely taken back to the Pharmaceuticals. In that case… he couldn't just leave him. "I'll let you know that after I bring him back."

Kasuka smiled faintly, a ghost of a smile. "Thank you, Orihara-san. I'll be going now."

_Now I have to do some more preparations before going to get him. It won't be as easy as last time to sneak in._

* * *

><p>It took him around a month to get things ready. It was slower than what he would have preferred, but as long as it was ready to go in to get Shizuo out, it was alright. Make-up and styling of his hair made it so he could get in unrecognized. A fake ID and pass let him through the building. Izaya made sure to walk with an air of confidence and not make a wrong turn. No one questioned him that way, and that was good.<p>

Close to the room he had found out was Shizuo's new room was a storage closet. It was degrading, but he hide to hide there until close to two in the morning. Only then would no one be by the door to Shizuo's room. Technically, he could get Shizuo out now, but he didn't feel like going against guards and workers, so, he slipped into the closet to play the waiting game.

Come two in the morning, Izaya slipped out of the closet and made his way towards Shizuo's door. It only took him a moment to get the lock undone and swing it open. Izaya braced himself, ready to flee if it be a trap. Thankfully, it wasn't. Izaya let out a sigh of relief before pushing the door open to see Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan?"

At the sound of the voice, Shizuo jumped, physically startled. He didn't even look up at Izaya. Instead, he curled up under the blanket visibly shaking. "No more. No more. You said there'd be no more today…"

Izaya frowned. Shizuo didn't seem to recognize him at all. What had they done in the three months he was missing? "Shizu-chan… it's me. Izaya. Don't you know me?" He wouldn't blame him if he didn't. He had only had Shizuo around for a few days before leaving him for three months.

Shizuo shook his head. "Leave me alone. Leave me alone. Leave me alone. Leave me alone."

Izaya frowned. This wasn't what he'd thought it'd be like. Not thinking about what could happen, he reached out to place a hand on Shizuo's shoulder. Bad idea.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry this has taken so long. I've been working on a different fanfic. It's called Mikado. It's a Durarara-Ib crossover. I need at least two more reviews for that before I'll update it. But for now, Caged Animal. So that I'm not neglecting it. I love my fics. They're fun to write, even if I don't really like typing.**

* * *

><p>Izaya was dazed. He knew that his back had connected with the wall, and that a dent had been left. But he hadn't processed how. Was it Shizuo? It must have been. No one else was in the room. So Shizuo attacked him? Why?<p>

Well, it had been after he touched his shoulder, so maybe he didn't like to be touched. That could be it. It really could. Still a bit dazed, Izaya glanced up at Shizuo. And, well, he was different.

Shizuo's eyes were wild. It was almost like Shizuo was a… wild animal. He certainly looked like it. His clothes were dirty and torn. He wore no shoes. Shizuo's hair was unbrushed, longer, and tangled. Though it looked as if he was well fed, he looked starved, with bags under his eyes. Really, they had broken him, hadn't they?

"Shizu-chan…" Shizuo turned to face him, growling as he did so. "I wait to get you out…" Izaya really hoped that Shizuo understood. However, it seemed as he hadn't, because he snarled and lifted Izaya up by the front of his shirt. He had done this. Izaya had, indirectly. By simply not keeping tabs on the other. Really, he should have. Shizuo was certainly an interesting individual. One he had grown to like.

But the Shizuo who currently had him suspended a foot in the air was not the same. This one was a full blown _**monster**_. He didn't seem to have any idea who he was or what he was trying to accomplish. This Shizuo snarled and threw him against the door, causing him to yell out in pain, and the door to fly off it's hindges.

_Well… our cover is blown. _That was the least of Izaya's worries at the moment. He was in immense pain from being thrown twice, and Shizuo had grabbed him again, and was now dragging him by an arm. It was uncomfortable.

Izaya had to bite his bottom lip until it bled to keep himself from letting out pitiful yelps of pain. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see guards running towards them now. But he couldn't do anything. Shizuo had to, and Izaya dreaded what he'd do in his animal-like state.

Shizuo let out a very wolf-like howl and threw Izaya at them, which nearly dislodged his shoulder and causing him to let out another cry of pain. This is what he got for getting attached to people. It never turned out well. He let out another cry of pain when he crashed into the floor instead of the guards, seeing as they merely sidestepped him.

He could see then men. They had tasers. But really, it only seemed to get Shizuo even more angry and out of it then he already was.

* * *

><p>Everything was and is red. Really, there's only one thought. Freedom. He had to get out. Claw his way out. Fight tooth and nail. Anything. Wait… he just had someone, where was he?<p>

Shizuo growled as he knocked the two guards away to turn his attention back on Izaya. There was something familiar about him… but he really couldn't place it. This guy helped though. He didn't want to hurt him. Why was he over there though?

Shizuo really didn't think. He couldn't. Not in this haze. He grabbed the black-haired man by his hair before he started to drag him again. Shizuo didn't hear his whimpers of pain for feel the hands on his hand trying to pry his hand away. But his grip was iron.

Every time he saw a guard, he just hit him to the side. Whether it was with his hand or with the man he was dragging along, he didn't know. He just knew that he was getting closer and closer to being free.

Eventually, after who knows how long, they were out of the building. The sky was black. There were no stars, and you could barely see the moon. Not that Shizuo really cared. There were more guards then ever here. They were swarming.

Shizuo let out a loud, warning growl before throwing a punch at the guards. The force of it knocked several of them away. He was still dragging Izaya by his hair as well.

Now, the guards were hesitant to approach. A few charged, but were knocked down. Red. All Shizuo saw was red. He still had no idea what he was doing. Luckily, no one approached the sounds of fighting. That was good. Very good.

Shizuo didn't even realize that he was bleeding. He didn't feel it. He didn't notice the red leaking from several places on his body. No… he just wanted to escape with this raven haired man. But why?

He didn't know how long it was until there were no guards after him. It was then that he started to drag Izaya away. Away from all the buildings and all the buildings. Away from the city. So that they were by themselves. He didn't know why… but he had to.

* * *

><p><strong>And end. Open ending~ Sorry guys. But that's how I want to end it. You can think of your own endings. Just don't write them and put them up. ^^ I hope you enjoyed my fanfic. I'm going to work on a new one because of reasons. So yeah. A new fic. Not the 'What is a Soul?' one.<strong>


	22. Bonus Chapter

**Bonus chapter~! I planned this all along. To make one more chapter after the ending. ^^ Now, on with the real last chapter~**

* * *

><p>Izaya groaned when he opened his eyes. He felt sore… and his head was pounding. That's right… He had tried to get Shizuo out and the man had exploded. It had probably only been a matter of time. But, where was he now?<p>

Izaya sat up, and immediately someone tackled him and wrapped their arms around him. "You're okay!"

It had sounded like… "Shizu-chan?"

The man who was hugging Shizuo pulled away and nodded. "Now no one can hurt us." He smiled, like he had done something good. "See?" He pointed towards the city, which was off in the distance. "If we live here, no one can find us and we'll be safe!" He seemed so proud of himself.

However, Izaya just sighed and shook his head. "Shizu-chan. We have to go back. I don't think we'd last very long out here, and I like living in a home, not out in the wild." Shizuo's happy expression fell.

"They'll find me again…" And then take him away and no Izaya.

Izaya shook his head. "No. No they won't. Shizu-chan, we'll dye your hair. And, my friend can make your face look different. Then, they won't find you. And I won't send you away again."

Shizuo's face grew happy again. "Really?"

Izaya nodded. "Yeah. Now come on. Let's get back to my place. That way we can relax and I can buy the dye and call Shinra."

Shizuo nodded and they started towards the city.

* * *

><p>"And done! Shizu-chan, look in the mirror~"<p>

He did, and his eyes widened with surprise. "I look like someone else!" His face was shaped differently, and his hair and eyebrows were blonde instead of brown. "But why blond? Why not black, like your hair?"

"Because, Shizu-chan, this makes you look unique~ And I like how it looks on you. It fits, like it was supposed to be your hair color."

Shizuo smiled and nodded. "Okay. And I get to stay here, right? You aren't going to make me go back to mean mom and dad?"

Izaya shook his head. "Of course not. They'll make you get rid of your hair, and I'd have to save you again."

Shizuo smiled and hugged Izaya. "Thank you. Because it's nice staying with Izaya. Izaya is nice and I don't wanna leave."

* * *

><p><strong>Short but they all are. Hope you liked this real last chapter~ *flies off to type more of other fics*<strong>


End file.
